


Dreamweaver

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [47]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sort of a Soulmate fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: When Shireen and Rose decide to find out who their soulmates are, Rose never expects to run into hers in a coffee shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week Forty-seven: A story about a magic spell.
> 
> I bent the rules on this one too.

_Fifteen years ago…_

“You need three almonds, three raisins, some milk, and honey.” Shireen told her friend, her eyes flickering up from her book.

“How much milk and honey?”

“A glass of milk, it needs to be warm and a teaspoon of honey. You’re supposed to drink the milk and before you fall asleep, you’re supposed to keep that person in mind. If he’s in your dream, then he’s your soulmate.”

“What if I dream about someone else?” Thirteen-year-old Rose questioned, her bottom lip caught in between her teeth.

“Then that person is your soulmate.”

“What do you do with the raisins and the almonds?”

“Those go under your pillow.”

“I don’t know, Shireen.”

“Come on, Rose. You don’t even have to tell me if you dream of anyone. Let’s just try it. Nothing bad will happen.”

“Yeah, all right.” Getting up from her bed, she walked down the small hallway towards her kitchen. While she was used to Shireen and her wild ideas, this one was really out there. She wasn’t sure if she wanted this to work or not. After she had everything they needed, Rose made her way back into her room and took a deep breath.

“Let’s see what happens.”

_Present day…_

Two failed relationships later and Rose was ready to give up on ever finding her soulmate. The man she dreamt about that night fifteen years ago was not someone she knew. She never mentioned it to her mum or Shireen. How could she possibly dream of someone she never met? Deciding to get some tea for her walk, Rose stopped into a small coffee shop for a to-go cup. As she picked her head up from checking her messages on her phone, she let out a quiet gasp.

It was him. The man she saw in her dreams. As she got closer to him, she cleared her throat. “It’s you.”

Alec glanced around before focusing his gaze on the woman next to him. “I’m sorry Miss, but were you speaking to me?”

Rose blushed slightly as she nodded her head briefly. “Sorry, yes.”

“Do I know you from somewhere?” He questioned, his eyes narrowed.

“No, you don’t.”

“But you know me.”

“Sort of.” She shook her head, letting her eyes close briefly. “It’s stupid. ‘M sorry for bothering you.” Rose turned away and placed her order for her tea and paid before moving over to the other counter to wait for it.

Intrigued by the young woman, Alec followed her to the other counter. “How do you know me?”

“You’re the man from my dream.”

“Dream?”

Rose rolled her eyes slightly and leaned her hip against the counter as she turned to look at him. The same brown eyes she saw fifteen years ago were staring at her again. “My friend and I did this sort of spell to see if we can find our soulmates. Your face was the one I saw in my dream.”

“I don’t know how to respond to that.” Alec told her quietly, glancing down at his own cup of tea.

“You don’t have to say anything. It’s stupid.” Once her tea was ready, Rose grabbed her cup and took another look at the man. “At least now I know you exist.”

He narrowed his eyes slightly. “What’s your name?”

“I’m not a nutter.”

“I didn’t say you were.”

“It’s Rose, Rose Tyler.”

“Well, Rose Tyler, I hope to see you again.”

“Yeah?”

He nodded his head briefly. “I’m in here on Mondays and Wednesdays, most weeks.”

“I’d like that. What’s your name then?”

“Alec Hardy.”

“I’ll see you around then.” With one final smile, Rose made her way out of the coffee shop, finally content in knowing who her mystery man was.

**Author's Note:**

> Source:
> 
> http://www.spellsandmagic.com/soulmate-dream-spell.html
> 
> Put the almonds and raisins under your pillow. Before you go to bed, drink a cup of warm milk with a tsp. of honey then go to sleep. If you wonder if a certain person is your soulmate (“the” one) it will tell you in your dream. So, before you fall asleep keep that person in mind, and in the morning you will know if he is your Soul Mate, from your dream.


End file.
